This invention relates generally to door switches and, more particularly, to door switches for use in refrigerators having fresh food and freezing compartments. It is common practice to have a convenience lamp illuminate the compartments when a door is open. Two-door switches have been known heretofore. However, the prior switches of this type involved certain disadvantages, such as special mounting space, modification of the doors, special mounting apparatus, difficult to install and costly. While those prior switches have been useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.